My daughter, Katrina
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey has a daughter but when times get rough he has to move back in with his brothers, But what happens when somebody threatens to take Katrina away? R
1. Chapter 1

**I randomly came up with this story when I was talking to my friend about baby names, we wanted to know what we would call our children if we had them, but niether of us have a boyfriend yet so we thought it was ok.**

* * *

**My daughter, Katrina**

**Mikey's POV**

I'm lying in my bed thinking about 2 years ago.. I had everything, I had my family, My wife; Heather and my baby; Katrina. Towards the end though Heather was getting sickly and unfortunately died. My baby daughter was still just a bay and I felt that she needed her mother. I was 18 when she died, now I'm 20 and my daughter is 2. My family still don't know about Heather because we had moved away to florida and I hadn't seen my family but they've asked me to visit so I'm taking Katrina to meet her uncles and granddad.

I go into Katrina's room to see her snuggled up in bed, sound asleep. She has her mothers hair, Light brown and curly, But the rest of her was like me. She was a mutant turtle with baby blue eyes and little black freckles on her cheeks. She unfortunately learned my old favourite technique called the Puppy-dog eyes and she was very good at using them. I'd have to wake her up soon to take her to new york, My family knew I had a wife and a baby... But Heather didn't want me to talk to them, She didn't want kat to meet them. It hurt me to keep her from them but I explained to her yesterday about my family and she can't wait to see them. My family doesn't know what she looks like, they only know that she is a girl and her name. They think that Heather is still alive. I don't know why I haven't seen them for 2 years but I guess I was so caught up in raising Kat that I forgot about them. It's time to wake her up,

'Hey baby girl, Come on Kat' I cooed as her eyes fluttered open, I scooped her up and carried her into the kitchen. I put her hair up in bunches and put her pink scarf on, It's cold outside this time of year.

'D-daddy?' She asked me sleepily,

'Yeah Kat?' I ask her as I pick her up again and walk out into the sewers,

'Are we going to see uncles and grandpa?' She looks up at me hopefully,

'Yeah baby, we are' I smile. We're out of the sewers, and I run towards the truck. It used to be heather's. I fasten Kat into her car seat and start the truck. She's already fallen asleep. I'm on my way home at last.

* * *

**I'm posting up 2 chapters so please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told ya I'd post up the next one immediately! enjoy xx**

**Just so that you know, the whole story is in Mikey's POV**

* * *

**My daughter, Katrina**

We've finally arrived, I've parked the truck near to the sewer entrance that I used to use all the time. My family didn't know that I was coming today so it'll be a nice surprise. I walk to the lair door, my daughter hiding behind my leg as I do. I take a deep breath and knock on the door, I feel a load of emotions hit me at the familiar surroundings. I try to steady my breathing, but it's difficult. The door opens and I see my brothers and sensei smiling at me,

'Hey Mike' They cheer as they hug me,

'Hi guys, you do not know how much I've missed you' They look at me funny, I remember that I'm pale and sleep deprived and that I've not went inside yet,

'Say Mike, Why haven't you been sending us letters?' Donnie asked, I'm confused

'I sent you letters all the year before, I was too busy last year to send any' I shrug,

'You haven't sent us any' Leo says confused,

'Oh.. oh man!' I'm starting to panic, 'It must have been Heather, she didn't want me to stay in touch! She clearly didn't want you to know..' I sigh

'What are you talking about?' Leo sounds angry, I hear a squeak coming from behind me and my family look confused, I sigh.

'Well... I need to tell you something before I come in' I say nervously, 'Heather.. passed away and I've spent the last year on my own looking after Katrina' I say confidently, I turn around to pick up my daughter. My heart stops in fear, She's gone! 'Oh no... KAT! KATRINA! WHERE ARE YOU BABY?' I shout in panic, my family look at me in shock. I hear a muffled sob and I run towards the nearest tunnel, Kat's crouched in the tunnel crying. 'There you are, What's the matter?' I ask,

'W-What if they don't like me' She sobs,

'They'll love ya babe' I smile and Pick her up, I try to comfort her as I walk back to my old home. My brothers and Father are standing outside the door looking confused. 'Sorry guys, She got spooked' I smile, My family stare at the sobbing turtle in my arms.

'Come in my son, You have some explaining to do' My Sensei says as I walk into the lair, My heart skips a beat when I see it again,

'Daddy, Where are we?' Kat asks,

'We're home' I chuckle,

'I sleepy' She yawns,

'Ok, I can take a hint' I laugh as I carry her to the couch. I lay her down and cover her in a blanket, Then I go into the kitchen to talk to my family,

'Mikey, start when you're ready' Leo smiles and I take a small tired breath.

'Well once me and Heather moved out she changed... She didn't really like you guys..like.. at all and now I know that she didn't want you guys to know about Kat, I wanted to leave her, I wanted to come back but... I found that she was pregnant with Katrina so I had to stay! Once Kat was born I told her all about you guys but...' I took a shuddering breath and closed my eyes, 'Kat couldn't hold her tongue, She told Heather about you guys and that she wanted to meet you but... When she did, Her mother would yell at her and upset her. She still has nightmares about it!' I open my eyes, I can hear my little girl shift in her sleep. 'When Kat was 1-year-old, Heather fell ill and after a month she died, I had to raise Kat alone. I forgot about everyone else and focused on her... food's scarce around where we stay so I had to give up a lot of my food for her.' I stop when I see the looks on my family's faces, 'It was worth it though' I smile 'she may stop me from sleeping but... I can't imagine life with out her... but I need help, I can't do this on my own! I was glad when you guys asked me to visit. Kat would finally have other people to socialize with but... I'm gonna have to move back to New York... If I can find a place' I sigh,

'Mikey, you already have a place' Raph insisted, 'You have the lair, This is your home' I smile at him

'My son, we will all help you with your daughter, You are not alone in this' Splinter smiled,

'Thanks guys' I smile, They hug me but I pull away,

'What's wrong Mike?' Donnie asks, I don't know for a moment but I make my way back to the couch. Kat was having a bad dream,

'Not again' I sigh, 'Kat, I'm here... daddy's here. Come on now, I won't let anything get ya' I coo softly, My family is smiling at me, Kat opens her eyes and bursts into tears,

'DADDY!' She shouts as she flings herself around my neck,'DON'T LET HER SHOUT AT ME! I DON'T LIKE BEING SHOUTED AT!' She cries,

'I know baby, I know. Nobody will shout at you' I say as I put her into my lap, She cuddled into me, 'Kat'

'Yeah Daddy' Katrina asks,

'You have more protection now' I smile,

'Really?' Kat asks me hopefully,

'You ready to meet them?' I ask, she doesn't realise that they are right behind us,

'What if they don't like me?' Kat asks and pulls out the puppy-dog eyes,

'Don't worry, they will like you.' I chuckle softly, 'Come here guys' I call, my family sit in front of Kat,

'Wow Mikey, she looks a lot like you!' Leo laughs,

'She has your eyes!' Donnie smiles,

'Kat, This is your granddad; Splinter but we call him master Splinter' I begin, she looks at him and smiles,

'GRAMPA' She squeals happily as she hugs him,

'Hello Katrina' Splinter smiles at her,

'These are your uncles; uncle Leo, uncle Raph and uncle Don' I say as I point to them, she crawls up to them,

'Leo? Waph? and Don?' She says as she points to them,

'No baby, It's Raph, **R**aph' I say with a chuckle,

'W- Raph' She giggles,

'Good girl' I smile,

'Daddy? Where's Tommy?' She asks me sadly... I look at her with sadness in my eyes.

'Tommy isn't here I'm afraid. He's back in florida,' I smile sadly at her as she crawls into my lap,

'I miss him Daddy' She murmurs softly as she falls asleep,

'I know Kat, I know' I say as I stroke her hair,

'Who's Tommy?' Leo asks,

'She's developed very quickly!' Donnie commented,

'I know she has. Tommy is her imaginary friend. We couldn't get her any toys' I smile fondly at her,

'God Mike, I never thought I'd hear anyone call ya Daddy' Raph laughs,

'I know,' I look down at her and sigh, 'I wish I could have given her more... No toys, barely any food and nobody for her to talk to except me... And she hasn't complained once'

'She's cute' Donnie smiles,

'I'm proud of you my son, You are a wonderful father' Sensei beams at me, I fell my eye lids getting droopy, I yawn and my stomach rumbles,

'You don't look very healthy Mike' Leo comments, he looks concerned,

'I don't get much sleep because I'm constantly worried for her and I haven't eaten much for two weeks' I shrug tiredly, 'I have to be unhealthy in order for her to be healthy'

'Well that changes now! you'll both be healthy. You'll both get food, she'll get toys and she'll have us to help' Leo promises,

'Thanks guys, It means a lot' I smile,

'We gotta look out for our favourite niece' Donnie laughs,

'I'd like to go back to how life used to be but with a little girl instead' I laugh.

'Daddy' Katrina says, I didn't realise that she had woken up,

'What is it Kat?' I yawn,

'I'm hungry' She looks around at her new family,

'Come on then, let's get you two some food' Donnie smiles,

'I will get your room ready Michelangelo, I will make the room next door to it ready for Katrina' Splinter smiles,

'I get my own room!' Kat smiles happily, Everyone looks at me in surprise,

'We only had one room' I shrug, 'Yes Kat you do, Isn't that exciting?' I laugh as she jumps up and down happily,

'Come on' Leo laughed as Kat, my brothers and I get something to eat. I ate loads and so did Kat, I haven't eaten food like this for 2 years and Kat hadn't ever had this food before. I know that they all feel sorry for us but if Kat's healthy then what does it matter?

I got into bed at 9:00, I was just too tired to stay up any longer and I soon fell asleep. I was woken up at 10:00 by the sounds of my family going to bed, once it was all quiet again I heard the little pitter-patter of small feet running into my room. It was Katrina,

'Daddy?' She asked, I knew that she didn't want to be alone on her first night in a strange place,

'Get in babe' I mumble and she carefully clamber in,

'They're really nice huh?' She asks, I know who she's talking about.

'Yep, they'll take care of us Kat. When I was younger they used to protect me with their lives and now they will do the same for you... and I will too' I promise her sleepily,

'Night daddy' She whispers,

'g'night darlin' I smile. We both fell asleep. I was home with my family and they accepted my daughter, A turtle couldn't be happier!

* * *

**There is more to come. Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: this chapter talks about abuse, so if you are sensitive about this subject do not read! (don't say I didn't warn ya!)**

**Time for the next chapter... I can barely see the keyboard.. It's too dark. enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kat and I have been here for a month now and Katrina has finally settled in with her new family. It's good for her to have them around and it's good for me to have them around to help. Kat knows now that they are family and that she is perfectly safe, I'm still not getting a lot of sleep but that's the way it is when your daughter gets up at 7. I remember sleeping in till noon but that's way in the past now. I look at the clock next to my bed, 8:00, Wow! That's the longest I've been in bed for a long time, Why hasn't Kat come to wake me up? I can hear everyone else is awake and downstairs, I better get up and make breakfast.

'DADDY!' Kat shouts when I walk into the kitchen,

'Hey Kat' I laugh as I pick her up, She gives me a hug and a kiss.'Have you kissed your uncle and Grandpa yet?' I ask but I know the answer,

'No...' She blushes,

'You're allowed to kiss them ya know' I laugh, 'And you guys could always kiss her first' I hint at them and Donnie seems to understand,

'Come here Kat' He smiles, Kat already knows what he's going to do so she lets him pick her up. He gives her a hug and a kiss,

'Thanks uncle Donnie' She laughs, Donnie is her favourite uncle.

'So who wants what for breakfast?' I ask, Kat frowns at me,

'Daddy you didn't say good morning to Tommy!' She insists as she picks up her toy dog and holds it in front of me,

'Mornin' Tommy' I laugh as I stroke its head,

'Give him a kiss Daddy!' She laughs,

'Sorry Kat but I don't kiss dogs' I insist as I put the bacon and eggs on,

'Why nooooottt!' She whines at me,

'Because I prefer kissing little turtle girls named Katrina' I giggle as I pick her up and hold her, She laughs with delight. I can feel my family smiling at us but I can also hear what they're saying,

'Kat's so close to Mike huh?' Leo asks,

'He's the only nice person she's spent a lot of time with' Donnie says,

'She's got us now' Raph insisted, I giggle,

'What are you laughing at Michelangelo?' Splinter asks,

'The big tough ninja turtles and Rat have a soft spot for little Katrina' I giggle as Kat runs up to them to give each of them a kiss, 'I bet you guys never used to kiss me' I giggle again,

'I did' Splinter insisted,

'I used to every time you had a bad dream' Leo laughs, Donnie grabs me and so does Raph,

'Does that mean that you wanna kiss?' Raph smiles evilly and so does Donnie,

'No, No I'm good' I say as I struggle in their grip,

'What do you think Kat? Should Uncle Raph and I kiss Daddy?' Donnie asks,

'YEAH!' She laughs, Donnie and Raph kiss me and I leap up,

'Thanks a bunch babe' I moan at her but she just laughs at me,

'Daddy, can I have a yoghurt for bweakfas?' She asks,

'Yep' I smile as I put a yoghurt in front of her,

'Daddy, you forgot to open it' She giggles,

'Well, I'm hoping that granddad or your Uncles will help you' I hint, 'I'm sure they will if you ask them nicely' I can hear her talking to the others as I put the food on the plate and hand one over to each of them. I'm having less than the others because I have a sense of worry that stops me from eating much. I'm sure there was a reason that I didn't want to come back.

'Daddy, Momma isn't coming back is she?' She asks

'No Kat' I sigh, I always have this conversation with her at night,

'That's a good thing huh?' She smiles,

'Don't talk like that Kat' I insist,

'But Daddy, She was mean! She used to hit you! You still have the scar!' Kat said grumpy, great I have some explaining to do,

'Yes I know' I smile weakly,

'What about Auntie Jess? You said we couldn't come here because of her' he says as she finishes her yoghurt.

'Oh no..' I say softly, I forgot about her...

'Mikey, you have some explaining to do' Leo growls, Great...

'Hey Kat, why don't you go and play while the grown ups have a chat' I say,

'Ok' She smiles and runs away into the living room, I look round at my family and sigh at their expressions,

'hehe...' I laugh nervously,

'Explain now chucklehead!' Raph insists angrily,

'Show us the scar first!' Donnie growls, He doesn't growl unless he's really angry,

'It's behind my shoulder' I say as I turn around and point at it,

'That's a large scar' Splinter gasps, It's time for the explination,

'Well you see... Heather would get really angry sometimes when Katrina wouldn't behave, I wouldn't let her hit Kat so she hit me instead. Once she was holding a knife when Kat annoyed her so I had to jump in front of Kat to stop the knife from hitting her. She was sorry afterwards' I sigh as my family stare at me with horrified expressions,

'What about this Jess person?' Leo asks, I feel myself go pale. My family stare at me so I must have actually went pale,

'Well...' I say with a shaky voice, I'm terrified of Jess, 'Jess is Heather's sister, She called me after Heather died and told me that she was going to take Kat away from me, She works for the foot and wants to raise Kat as her own. She told me that a child shouldn't be raised by an... animal. I told her that Kat looks like me but she didn't care... I've put Kat in danger by bringing her here, but if I hadn't... one of us would be dead by now... probably me' I sigh sadly, Then I realise something, 'I'm going to have to face Jess at some point and we'll probably fight...so I need you guys to promise me something...' My family just look at me, 'If anything happens to me, Kat won't have anyone to look after her so I was wondering if you guys could... look after her' I look up at them sadly,

'Your not going to die Mikey' Leo says angrily,

'I'm going out on patrols again... As much as I hate the thought of you guys coming home and having to explain why she won't see me again... I know it's a possibility,' I sigh,

'DADDY!' I jump up as I hear my daughter's cry, I walk quickly into the living room to see her lying on her back,

'What happened?' I ask softly as I pick her up, She cries into my shoulder.

'I-I tripped o-over the table and fell onto them' She points at the marbles, I can imagine that it had hurt,

'You need to be more careful Kat' I sigh as I pick her up, She isn't bleeding, but she had a few bruises,

'Daddy, I heard what you were sayin to them' She says softly, I blush slightly, 'I don't want Auntie Jess to take me away'

'She won't, We'll fight her ourselves if we have to!' I turn around to see Raph and the others, they look fierce,

'Mike, we won't let her take Kat away, We promise' Leo smiles, Kat and I smile back,

'So what happened to Katrina?' Splinter asks as he sits in his armchair,

'She tripped over and landed on the marbles' I answer, Kat blushes,

'Is she ok?' Raph asks,

'Yeah she's fine, aren't ya' I laugh as I tickle her, She gives a squeal of delight and tries to tickle me back but I stop her, 'I'm a ninja remember' I laugh, her eyes shine bright,

'I wanna be ninja!' She smiles excitedly,

'Well, when you're older we'll teach ya if ya want' I smile,

'Really?' Her eyes shine brightly with excitement, My family agree,

'Come my sons, It is time for your practise,' Splinter smiled, 'Will you be joining us Michelangelo?'

'Yeah, I haven't trained for 2 years so I'll be pretty rusty' I laugh nervously,

'Can I watch?' Kat asked,

'Ok but you must stay put until I tell you otherwise' I warn her as we walk into the dojo. She does as she's told. I enjoyed practise, It was fun to be fighting with my brothers again. We practised with weapons again, I've kept my nunchucks with me all through the 2 years. I still got it. When practise was nearly over Kat came running to me when Raph was in the middle of a kick, She was in tears so she didn't see the danger.

'KAT!' I shouted as I pushed her out of the way, Raph tried to stop the kick but we all know how difficult it is. I didn't get a chance to block so I was knock over but it didn't hurt,

'D-Daddy!' She squealed when I sat up, She jumped into my lap and cried. We all knew that she wasn't crying because she had almost been kicked or because I pushed her,

'You ok Mike?' Raph asks as he kneels beside me,

'Yeah I'm fine' I smile,

'What's wrong Kat?' I ask,

'Your phone scare me!' She sobbed, Splinter passed me my phone, I had a text from Jess;

**I know that you and the kid are in **

**New York. You'd better hand**

**her over or else!**

**I will send you a text later **

**to tell you where to meet me,**

**bring the girl or you will die!**

* * *

**Dramatic huh? Please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I was bored so I wrote this chapter. enjoy xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_I had a text from Jess;_

_**I know that you and the kid are in **_

_**New york. You'd better hand**_

_**her over or else!**_

_**I will send you a text later **_

_**to tell you where to meet me**_

_**bring the girl or you will die!**_

I couldn't believe the text... I stared at the words in front of me. Then I realised that my daughter was still in my lap and my family were staring at me in confusion,

'Kat, did you read that text?' I asked seriously,

'No daddy' She replied nervously,

'Ok, Can you please go and play in the living room... Daddy needs a minute' I say shakily, She walks out of the dojo and everyone is immediately around me. I'm shaking and pale, I feel sick to my stomach... I close my eyes and mull over my situation. Does she know where we live? Did Heather tell her our location?

'Mikey? Mikey what's wrong?' Donnie asks me, everyone is trying to get an answer out of me but I won't cooperate. I've put them in danger, I've put myself in danger and I've put Katrina in danger. This couldn't get worse.. I open my eyes to see my family crouched around me, I show them the text.

'What a-' Raph started,

'RAPHAEL' Splinter growled,

'Sorry master' Raph apologizes.. I take a deep breath,

'I won't worry about it until she gives me the address, then I will decide what to do' I say worriedly,

'Ok, But we're with you Mike' Leo promises as I make my way to the living room, Kat runs up to me,

'Daddy, are you ok?' She asks me,

'Yeah babe, I'm fine' I say calmly to her,

'Good, Daddy? Can you read me a story?' She asks,

'Yes I will,' I laugh as she hands me her favourite book "The cat in the hat" I gladly read It to her, My family listen as well. We spend the rest of the day playing with Kat, She enjoyed it thoroughly. I put her to bed and on the way downstairs my phone went off. 'Uh oh..' I look at the text,

**Michelangelo, **

**meet me on the roof of**

**the noodle shop on 5th,**

**bring the girl or there will be trouble!**

I start to shake again as I reach the bottom of the stairs, I know what I need to do now.

'Guys I'm going out' I say as I walk towards the lair door,

'Where?' Leo asks suspiciously,

'I'm going to meet Jess and tell her that she isn't going to get Katrina' I growl,

'No way, you can't go on your own! you'll be killed,' Donnie insisted,

'Look after Kat' I say as I walk out the door and make my way to the noodle shop.

...

I arrive to see Jess with two foot ninjas,

'Hello Michelangelo' She smirks, 'I see that you made the wrong choice, Now I must kill you' I step out of the shadows to face her,

'You won't touch my daughter' I growl, She smirks.

'Get him' She shouts and the two ninjas are on me, they were easy to take down. Jess is up next, She fights well but I fight better. I feel a stinging pain in my leg, I see Jess's blade in it. She pulls it out carefully and holds the blade above my head,

'I will murder you Michelangelo, Then I will go after your family and start by murdering Katrina' She laughs,

'STAY AWAY FROM HER!' I shout, I through a smoke bomb and I disappeared down the nearest man-hole. I make my way home slowly, I'm losing a lot of blood and I'm forced to limp. I finally reach the outside of the lair, I know now that Jess knows where the lair is. She will find us and kill us. What have I done? My family will be killed and It'll be all my fault... I open the lair door and limp in, I feel faint from blood loss. I hear my daughter scream, I fall forwards and everything goes dark.

...

'Mikey?' I can hear Donnie say my name, I can hear other voices too... Raph, Leo and... Splinter,

'MIKEY!' Donnie shouts, I open my eyes slowly,

'What?' I ask tiredly, My leg's bandaged up and looks like Raph had to give me some of his blood.

'You feeling ok?' Leo asks gently,

'Yeah,' I sit up and stretch,

'So, I take it that Jess didn't agree' Raph asked,

'Huh? Oh right, well. apparently she knows where we live and she plans on killing us all starting with Kat' I sigh sadly,

'She'll come and find us... and when she does we'll be ready' Leo growls as they all help me up,

'Now my son, you must go and see Katrina. You gave her quite a scare' Splinter smiles as he opens the door, I limp out.

'DADDY! DADDY!' Kat comes running to me and jumps into my arms, 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine now babe' I giggle as she tickles me, 'Don't do that!' I laugh, she laughs as well.

'Daddy is tickly!' She laughs happily, next thing I knew my brothers were tickling me as well. I'm on the floor laughing and everyone else is too!

'g-Guys pleeeeheeeeheeessssee STOP!' I laugh desperately, Kat stops and so do my brothers and I pant for a long time, 'You are so gonna pay!' I grin to them, 'All of you, starting with you Kat!' I crawl over to her and she shrieks with glee as I start to tickle her and my brothers do too. The rest of our evening was filled with laughter and begging. We didn't stop until late into the night.

* * *

**Just a quick little chappy, I don't know how good it is because I'm half asleep. please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, my tadpoles are finally starting to swim about! It's so awesome, I'm only allowed one though... If you want you can recomend names and I'll pick one. Only if they are good! (try to give me a name that can be both male and female.)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I woke up at 4:00 this morning to hear Kat screaming, I groaned and quickly walked into her room. I thought that she might have had a bad dream about what had happened to me last night but I was wrong. On my way to the bed room I saw my family behind me, I rolled my eyes, They were only following to see how I handle a kid not because they are concerned. They think that I had matured since getting her but they were totally wrong.. heh, I taught her how to do practical jokes and stuff but she doesn't do them often. I walk into her room to see her cowering in a corner, It breaks my heart to see her this way.

'Kat?' I ask softly, she jumps at my words and turns to face me,

'Daddy?' She asks frightened,

'What's wrong babe?' I ask as I approach her carefully,

'YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY!' She screams at me and starts to shake,

'What? Yes I am' I insist,

'No, You a creepy shadow man who is pretending to be my daddy!' She says grumpy, I turn on the light and she squeals, 'DADDY! IT WAS YOU!' Kat flings herself into my arms,

'Course it is. now, what's the matter?' I ask while I pick her up, She points at the bed without saying anything. 'O...k...' I say cautiously as I approach the bed,

'Daddy be careful,' she whispers, I see that the others have entered the room,

'If you don't want to face it then go to the others' I say as I put her down, she runs over to them and tries to hug all of their legs at once. I turn back to the bed. Last time she screamed like that it was because she had wet it, but she wouldn't stop apologising when she did that... so it couldn't be that. I open the bed covers and I see what she had screamed at. I couldn't help but grimace. 'That is... disgusting... and horrifying...' I say to myself,

'What was it daddy?' She asks me, I guess that she had only felt it.

'Mikey?' Donnie asks, I can smell it... god it's so gross,

'It's a dead rat... in her bed...' I say as I wrickle my beak. 'Judging by the smell I'd say it's been there for a couple of days... maybe more'

'That's horrible!' Raph says disgustedly,

'How have you only just noticed?' Leo asks me, 'You tuck her in every night!'

'I thought it was her foot! I wasn't expecting this!' I insist, 'Urrrggghhhh... It's way too early for this' I moan. I was very tired and sore. I was going to bed at 1:00 in the morning and waking up at 7:00 in the morning, everyday.

'It's ok Mike, I'll do it' Donnie offers as he and Master Splinter moved forwards towards the bed,

'I'd better wash her' I mumble,

'No Mikey, we'll do it. You just go back to bed' Leo says as he and Raph walk out with Kat.

'Cool' I yawn, my brothers were so awesome. They know how much I do everyday and today I'm getting a few hours (hopefully) in bed. I walk like a zombie to my room ad lay in my bed. I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up at 10:00 this morning to hear my brothers shout 'NO!' and my Father shouting 'DO NOT WAKE UP MICHELANGELO!' I guess they wanted me to get more sleep but my daughter clearly didn't. She ran into my room squealing 'DADDY' and leapt up onto my bed,

'Hey Kat' I yawn as I lift up the covers and she climbs inside, 'You causing your uncles and grandpa trouble' She knows that I'm sleepy and probably won't yell at her,

'Yep' She smiles, I can't help but smile back,

'That's my girl' I mumble, 'I was a right trouble maker when I was little' I giggle,

'YOU STILL ARE!' My brothers shout from outside the door, I laugh,

'But don't be getting any ideas, I want you to be my little angel! not my little devil' I giggle,

'Will you hate me if I cause trouble?' She asks,

'No babe, I'll love you no matter what' I smile fondly,

'So you will still love me even if I'm not an angel?' She asks,

'Of course' I laugh, 'Even if you grow a huge, ugly, dirty beard I'll give you kisses but I'll probably end up shaving it off' I laugh again, She giggles too,

'How come you don't have a beard?' She giggles to me, I can hear my brothers laughing at me,

'I wouldn't suit one' I smile,

'Oh ok' She sighs,

'Well it doesn't look like I'll be getting anymore sleep today so I guess that I'll get up' I say as I sit up, My brothers groan sympathetically,

'Daddy is a lazy-bones!' Katrina giggles,

'Yes I am and I wish you were to!' I smile back as she leads me out of the room and into the kitchen. 'You guys had breakfast yet?' I ask with a smile,

'Yeah, we all had cereal' Leo reply's,

'Oh good, you made cereal without burning the house down. I'm proud of ya Leo' I laugh,

'THAT WAS ONE TIME!' He shouts angrily and sits down,

'How is that even possible?' Donnie asks him,

'Leo can't make anything in the kitchen, deal with it brainiac' Raph shrugs,

'But still... it's cereal..' Donnie looks completely confused as I sit down,

'Aren't you gonna have some breakfast?' Leo asks with a surprised look,

'Nah, I'll just make a huge lunch.' I laugh as Kat climbs up into my lap,

'I wish we could have seen her as a baby' Donnie smiles softly, everyone nods.

'I wish you guys could have seen her too' I smile, 'She was a cute baby'

'Daddy I'm not a baby' She grumbles,

'You'll always be a baby to me sunshine, even when you're 40 odd' I laugh as she gives me a dirty look,

'I don't wanna be baby' She says sadly, 'Uncle Donnie' she turns to face Don, 'You don't think I'm a baby do you?'

'Nope, I don't think of you as a baby' Donnie laughs, Kat turns to me,

'What are uncles real names?' She asks,

'What do you mean?' I ask confused,

'You call them other names' She says worriedly,

'wow Mike, she's smarter than you' Raph teases, Kat turns to scowl at him,

'He daddy, not Mike!' She grumbles,

'Hey he ain't my dad' Raph points out 'Thank god for that' He adds under his breath,

'Well, you have uncle Leonardo but we call him Leo' I start,

'Uncle Lea-nardo... or Uncle Leo' She nods,

'Good girl Kat' Leo smiles and she grins back.

'Then you have uncle Raphael but we call him Raph' I smile,

'Uncle Raph-e-el... or Raph... OR RAPHIE!' She grins happily, I can't help but giggle,

'No way, you are not calling me Raphie! Your dad used to call me that and I used to punish him for it' Raph scowls, Kat just giggles.

'Heheh... moving on, Last of all we have uncle Donatello or Donnie, we sometimes call him Don' I say, Kat smiles at Donnie,

'Uncle Donnietello, Donnie or... Dong' She asks,

'Not Dong, Don... D-O-**N' **I laugh,

'Don' She smiles,

'Yeah Katrina' Donnie smiled happily,

'Daddy you need to make lunch!' Katrina says firmly, 'I want to play with Uncle Leo, uncle Raphie and Uncle Donnie' She says as she points to each of them and points them out of the room,

'Yes boss' I laugh as I begin to make lunch, My brothers leave with Kat.

Once lunch was ready I called everyone in, they all sat at the table and we begun our meal,

'Why doesn't uncle Raphie like Raphie?' She asked,

'Because the big tough ninja doesn't want a baby name' I reply with a laugh,

'If you call me Raphie, I'll start callin' you... Katy!' Raph smirks,

'But that's not my name' Kat points out,

'Katy is short for Kathrine not Katrina' I point out,

'Actually, It's short for both' Splinter and Donnie say at the same time,

'If you don't like the name Katy then I suggest you stop calling Raph Raphie' Leo laughed, Kat scowled,

'Fine, deal?' Kat asks as she holds out her hand to shake, Raph takes one look at it and looks at me in anger,

'Mikey!' He growls,

'What?' I'm a little bit scared,

'You've been teaching her practical jokes!' Raph growls, I get up and move round to where Kat was sitting. She was wearing a shock button on her hand, I burst out laughing.

'I... I thought you didn't HA like those jokes' I laugh,

'I didn't but I found this under your bed and I want to know what does' Kat smiled back, I knew that it was wrong of me to laugh but I just felt so proud of her. She was turning into a female version of me!

'She's definitely your daughter' Donnie sighed, I saw that my family were giving me a disapproving looks, I shrug,

'Hey, she's my girl!' I laugh,

'I'M DADDY'S GIRL!' Kat shouts happily,

'Yeah Kat, you definitely are' I giggle as I go back to my lunch,

'She looks like you and she acts like you... If she just got rid of the hair she'd be just like you' Leo grinned,

'Please do not share such disturbing thoughts with us Leonardo' Splinter shuddered at the thought of two Mikeys,

'I don't have a high voice' I insisted,

'It's higher than ours' Raph smirked,

'Shut up **Raphie' **I laugh, Raph kicks me from under the table. 'HEY!' I growl,

'Daddy got kicked, daddy got kicked' Kat chanted and Raph joined in,

'Raph your as bad as her!' Donnie said sadly.

'You wish' Kat laughed, I laughed as well.

We spent the afternoon playing board games and tea-party. Splinter didn't join her but my brothers and I did. It was so funny when she made my brothers put on tiaras and I got to but on a king's crown. She kept telling them that they were princesses and I was the king. I loved the thought of being king! I loved seeing my brothers pay with her, I couldn't help but smile. She had enjoyed her afternoon and I think we all had! After dinner we watched tv with her, She kept asking where we were gonna go tonight but we refused to tell her. At 7:00 I took her up to bed and tucked her in when she was ready.

'Goodnight Daddy' She mumbled,

'Goodnight Katrina, Sleep tight' I smiled and stood up,

'Uncles are cool huh?' She said tiredly,

'Yeah... they are' I laughed, I turned off the light and left the room. At about 10:00 my brothers told me that we were to lie low for a while, The foot will be after us and will attack us at every chance they get. I was ok with that, I didn't like leaving my daughter at night. Especially if there is a possibility that I won't come back.

* * *

**Please review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I'm feeling more awake this morning than I ever have since Kat was born, I'm just sitting in the kitchen watching Kat draw a picture of a turtle. It's so peaceful and quiet. I remember when I hated the quiet but know I treasure every moment of it.

'Daddy, look. I drew you and uncle Raphie and uncle Leo!' Kat smiled as I looked at her picture,

'That's great babe... but where's uncle Donnie?' I asked,

'I drew him on this page 'cause I want to give him this one' She smiled as she walked towards the lab,

'Why don't you give him it at lunch? You only have to wait an hour' I said, Donnie hates being disturbed,

'No, give him it NOW' She insists, so I let her go ahead and watch from a distance,

'Hey Kat' Donnie smiled as he opened the door,

'I drew you uncle Donnie!' Kat laughs as she pushes the paper into Don's hand,

'Wow... that's great' He smiles, 'Come on lets find somewhere to stick it' I watch in shock as Donnie and Kat walk into the lab and shut the door. If it were anyone else he would have told them that he was too busy and that we should go away... Kat's so lucky.

'Hey Mikey, close your mouth and make us some lunch' Raph smirks as he and Leo walk into the room,

'What's wrong Mikey?' Leo asks,

'Donnie actually let Kat into his lab... after smiling at her for interrupting!' I gasp, My brothers look at me in disbelief,

'No way! you know how Donnie is!' Raph insisted,

'Honest he did!, He's in there with Kat right now' I argue,

'Leave them alone then' Leo laughed,

'I'll go make lunch then' I mumble as I go into the kitchen,

'We'll watch' Raph laughed. I spent an hour making mac and cheese for lunch, Leo ruined the first batch by knocking it onto the floor. The second batch was definitely the best mac and cheese I have ever made.

'HEY EVERYONE! LUNCH TIME!' I shout and with in a few minutes everyone was at the table with their Mac and Cheese,

'Yay' Kat smiled when she saw what was for lunch,

'So did uncle Donnie like the picture?' I asked,

'He loved it, huh uncle Donnie' Kat smiled at him,

'You bet' He winked at her and she giggled,

'You actually let her in?' Leo said surprised,

'Eh... yeah' Donnie said,

'Woah, what have you done with the real Donatello?' Raph asked, Donnie rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. Lunch didn't last very long and as soon as Kat was finished she went to play in the living room, Splinter went to Aprils for some peace and quiet. The four of us stayed at the table and talked,

'So, Is Katrina going to get a mask?' Leo asked me,

'Yeah, She wants to have three colours' I laughed,

'Really? what colours?' Donnie asked,

'She wants an Orange one, A pink one and a green one' I laugh,

'Why those colours?' Raph asks curiously,

'She wants the pink one because it's her favourite colour, She wants the green one because I'm the same colour as it and She wants the Orange one so that she can be more like me' I shrug,

'But she doesn't get to choose anyway' Leo pointed out,

'Yeah I know that but she doesn't... I don't know which colour to give her' I sigh,

'I think you should give her orange,' Donnie shrugged,

'Nah, give her pink' Raph nods,

'I don't really know either Mikey... but I do think orange would be best' Leo smiled,

'I'll decide closer to the time' I shrugged, 'I don't need to worry about that just yet'

'Yeah I guess not' Donnie smiled,

'So any of you gonna get a kid?' I ask with a smile,

'After seein' Kat, No way!' Raph laughed,

'She can be a handful but...' I look in the direction of the living room and I can't help but smile fondly. Kat's my little girl and nothings gonna change that.

'So Mikey, You're the one with experience now' Leo laughed,

'Tell us, what's the best part about being a parent?' Donnie asked,

'Well... It's great when they're quiet' I laugh, 'But my favourite thing has to be tucking in time.. She just tells me about everything that happened that day, She explains things that only little kids like her have the imagination to think of' I smile proudly,

'Ok, tell us about the worst parts' Raph grins,

'Well... It's pretty bad when they're in a bad mood or in a difficult mood, I'm dreading the teens...' I laugh, My brothers smile back.

'You've definitely grown up Mikey' Leo smiled,

'Well... not really, I'm still immature like I was when I lived here but... I just keep it for times where Kat is feeling particularly hyper' I smile devious, 'We can get up to some pretty funny stuff'

'As long as you still have a bit of Mikey in ya' Raph laughed as he rubbed my head, Me and my brothers laugh. I hear a strange beeping noise, my brothers can't hear it yet but they can see that I've heard it,

'What's wrong Mike?' Donnie asks worriedly, I get up slowly and make my way to the living room. My brothers follow me quickly.

'Daddy, what's that noise?' Kat asks as she looks at me,

'I don't know' I say warily, What could it be? Suddenly there's a huge explosion at the front door, Kat screams and runs to me. My brothers and I pull out our weapons, Then we saw the threat. Jess had found us.

'Hey Michelangelo, You ready to die?' She asks me, My brothers growl at her.

'Auntie Jess' Katrina whispers frightened

'Get out of here Jess' I growl,

'No, I'm going to kill all of you animals. Starting with you and Katrina' She smirks,

'You won't be touching my daughter' I growl, 'You have to get through me first'

'And me' Leo steps in front of Kat,

'And me' Raph joins him,

'And me' Donnie picks Kat up and holds her tightly,

'I only want to kill two animals tonight... and I've already killed a cat' She grinned, I thought of my little Klunky girl... she had died a while ago but I still miss her. I step forward and walk up to her.

'Leave Jess, I don't want to hurt you' I growl quietly so my family couldn't hear me,

'And why not Michelangelo?' She smirks,

'Because it will scare Katrina' I growl,

'Oh good' She smirks as she draws her sword, 'Let's finish our little battle from the other night' I forgot how quick she was! She was a black and red blur and her sword was a silver blur, I tried to be one step ahead but it was impossible. I fought quietly, Even when i felt her sword draw blood I didn't make a single noise. We kept our eyes locked while our weapons flew around in a noisy blur. 'I will kill you Michelangelo' She growls,

'I don't care if you kill me but I refuse to let you kill Katrina,' I gasp back, I finally pin her to a wall. Her own sword was pressed against her throat.

'You gonna kill me?' She hissed,

'No Jess... well not here anyway' I smirk,

'Don't smirk yet buddy, I'm not finished' She smiled softly. There was a bright flash and then a huge cloud of smoke,

'MIKEY!?' My brothers shouted, The smoke cloud just wouldn't go away. It made me cough and splutter, I fell to my knees as my eyes watered. Where was she? Was she going to kill me? Now was her chance. She didn't appear and the smoke finally cleared. My brothers were near me and were perfectly fine but something was missing.

Jess had taken Kat.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuunnnn! please review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for posting this chapter up so soon but I couldn't resist.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

'OH MY GOD, WHERE'S KAT!' I yelled in panic as I looked at the spot where she had been,

'Calm down Mikey, She's going to be ok' Donnie soothed but I know that he's talking crap!

'Shut up Donnie, She's with a murderer!' I growled threateningly, My brothers backed away and Splinter rushed in,

'What happened? MICHELANGELO! I could feel you fading away!' Splinter smiled but I kept my scowl on my face, I wasn't going to smile or rest or eat or do anything until my baby was safe at home again!

'Jess took Katrina' Leo mumbled sadly,

'Yeah and Mike's freakin out about it' Raph smirked, I just wanted to punch that stupid face of his! I think I would have done if I hadn't spotted a piece of paper in Kat's spot. I walked up to it and picked it up,

**Meet me on top of that**

**noodle shop again by midnight**

**If you want the girl back**

**be prepared to fight**

I read the note several times before making up my mind, I was going right now! It was still dark so I won't be seen, I didn't know what could be happening to my little girl right now. I knew that my past would come back to haunt me, and know that it has I realise that I have made many mistakes... But Kat wasn't one of them. She was my life, my angel, without her I would surely die. I walk towards the dojo and grab on of the Katanas, I was aiming to kill in this fight. If I kill Jess I will kill my past, Simple really. I make my way out of the lair, My brothers and father are following me and asking questions but I'm ignoring them. My mind is racing and nobody is going to stop me from getting Katrina away from Jess. Nothing.

'MIKEY, WILL YOU STOP IGNORING US!' Raph shouts but I couldn't care less.

'MICHELANGELO!' I knew that I was showing great disrespect for my Sensei but... Katrina was more important than respect.

'MIKEY STOP ACTING USELESS AND STOP!' That does it, they've went too far. I'm **not useless**, I'm trying to save my daughter. I turn around and give them a death glare. They stop instantly.

'**Shut. Up.**' I growl angrily, '**I am doing this for a reason, If you don't approve then Go. Home.**' They stare at me in shock but I don't care.. I won't care about anything until I see Kat. I climb up the nearest ladder and climb up onto the roof tops,

'MIKEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?' Donnie shouts as I run. They quickly follow. After a while I can see their siloettes against the moon and my family finally understand.

'Oh, I get it now' Raph smirks. We arrive in front of Jess, She has foot ninja with her but it's only her that is going to fight. I can see Kat in her arms, She looks terrified,

'DADDY! HELP!' She cries, I don't take my eyes off of Jess. She walks forward into the middle of the roof and I do the same, we are a couple of metres away from each other.

'Is Daddy gonna take the baby away from the Mommy?' Jess smirked, I hear my family gasp.

'You're not her mother Jess' I growl, Jess puts Kat down. 'Kat go to your uncles' I say and see obeys.

'I bet you've hidden a lot of dirty secrets from your family huh? You're hiding them in the past where they belong' She smirks at me,

'I'm willing to admit that I have made many mistakes in the past' I growl,

'The sad thing is you haven't told anyone... So why don't I do it for you?' Jess circles me and I watch her, 'Hmmm... Where to start?... I think I'll start with the baby problem' Jess smiled, 'Did you ever tell Katrina that **I **was her Mother?'

'You're not her mother, Heather was her mother. You only gave birth to her, She doesn't have you're genes' I explain, 'She was placed inside you by means of surgery'

'Hmmm... I guess you don't mind that one. But there is plenty more' She smiles, 'How about the time you almost killed Heather?' The memory hits me like a brick wall, I can feel tears in my eyes, 'Oh dear, That memory hurts doesn't it?'

'It was an accident and you know it!' I growled,

'Care to explain?' She asked,

'She had a knife in her hand and was about to hurt Kat, so I got in the way. She was annoyed at me for doing so, we got into a fight' I explained,

'Go on, I beg you' Jess smiles,

'She was about to kill me so I kicked the knife out of her hand and it almost cut her neck, but she ducked out-of-the-way so no harm done' I finished,

'But you still feel guilty,' Jess was enjoying this, 'You know what my favourite screw up was? When you didn't cure Heather because you wanted Katrina to be protected'

'What are you talking about?' I asked confused,

'You could have cured Heather, but you didn't. Why did you murder my sister?' Jess glared at me,

'I could have cured her but it would have left her with some.. difficulties so she asked me to leave her to die peacefully' I shrugged,

'LIAR!' Jess screamed, 'YOU REFUSED TO CURE HER I KNOW YOU DID! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOVE HER ONCE THE GIRL WAS BORN!'

'I always loved her, I refused to let her go but.. she made me' I said sadly, Tears forming in my eyes as I remembered my one true love,

'LIES! IT'S ALL LIES!' Jess screamed,

'you know, now that I think about it... you've done some pretty dodgy stuff too' It's my turn to smirk,

'What do you mean' She asked but she knew what I meant, I could see it in her eyes,

'Lets see... there the time when; You tried to poison Heather, Me and Kat, You tried to kill us in a fire, you tried to kill us by knocking our house down on top of us, you've ambushed us, tortured us and you just kidnapped my daughter. Must I go on?' I ask,

'Why would I try to kill my own sister?' She asked quietly,

'Because you were jealous of her' I smiled,

'Shut up' She growled,

'You were jealous of her looks, her personality, that she was smarter than you. You thought that she was better than you.. and you were right. but the thing that annoyed you the most was the fact that she had a family of her own and you didn't! YOU CONTROLLED HER THROUGH THREATS AND LIES, SHE DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ANY OF US!' I shouted angrily,

'And how can you be so sure?' She growled,

'She told me when she was on her death bed' I finished,

'I'LL KILL YOU! YOU ANIMAL!' She screamed as she ran towards me with her Katana in front of her. I stepped to the side as she ran past, I whipped my Katana out and began to fight. She was being controlled by anger, I knew the advantages of that. Anger only lasts so long, It can make you clumsy and most importantly it can exhaust you. In reality, I didn't want to kill Jess... That would make me just as bad as her. I remember the time that I loved her, I thought she was beautiful.. funny and smart. I really had it bad for her... but it's all gone now, I don't love her anymore... She's evil and cunning, not a good mix. I could see that she was getting tired out and probably wouldn't last much longer, I felt a lot of sympathy for her. She had felt a lot of pain and mixed emotions over the last few years and it can't have been easy.

'Stop' She gasped as she fell to the floor, my Katana was pointing at her. I knew that she had reached her limit. 'Please stop...'

'Had enough?' I pant,

'Yes... I have, Michelangelo... I have acted like a fool.. haven't I? I've ruined the love we once had for each other. Please don't kill me, I'll leave New York and I will never return. I will move to florida, where Heather once lived. I won't come near or hurt your family again, I swear on my honour' She gasped, I knew she was telling the truth,

'I doubt you even have any honour left' I growled

'You are probably right but... I know that your family has plenty of it... Michelangelo, I'm proud of the family you have gained, I am thankful for you making my sister so happy. I will go now, I really am sorry' Jess stood up and threw a smoke bomb, I closed my eyes and let the smoke curl around me.

'Mikey?' I open my eyes as the smoke disappears, I hate to admit it but.. Jess definitely has style! I can see something on the ground where she had stood. It was a box with a note attached to it. The note read,

**Michelangelo, I hope our paths **

**cross again someday. Heather**

**left this with me for safe keeping**

**She would've wanted you to**

**have it. Keep it safe, please.**

**Please remember me as a past love **

**and not a family enemy.**

**Love Jess xxx**

I opened the box and gasped, Tears rolled down my cheeks and a small, sad smile appeared on my face. Inside the box was Heather's locket, It was on a silver chain and the pendant itself was silver with light pink flowers on it. I remember this locket.. I had given it to her when we first started going out together. I opened the locket and smiled, It still had the picture of me and her hugging each other and laughing... I'd forgotten how beautiful she was! On the other door there was a picture of Katrina when she was just a baby, She had a wide smile on her face and her baby blue eyes were shining. I saw a piece of paper tucked behind the picture of me and her. it read,

**Michelangelo, I bet it's hard**

**raising Kat as a single father**

**I'm so sorry for everything**

**I just wanted you to know**

**that I love you and I always**

**will. Love you lots xxxx**

I smiled at her delicate handwriting, I quickly put the paper back in the locket and snapped it shut. When Kat is older I'll give her this locket for her to keep and remember her parents by. I put the locket back into the box and put the box in my belt pocket. I sighed and looked up at the moon, There was a warm breeze... it was a strange breeze... It smelled like... Heather's perfume. I felt the last of my tears roll down my face and fall onto the concrete roof below me.

'Daddy?' I looked around to see my family watching me quietly, I'd forgotten that they were here!

'Yeah Kat?' I asked,

'Will we ever see Auntie Jess again?' She asked, I put my hand on my pocket and smiled,

'I don't know Kat, Jess has a bad habit of turning up when you least expect it' I walked to towards my family and they smiled kindly at me. We walked home in silence, I would have a lot to explain tomorrow morning!

* * *

**One more chapter left and I'm sorry to say but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to read it. Please review xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter... enjoy xxx**

* * *

**Final Chapter**

I woke up at the usual time of 7:00, Kat came running in with a grin,

'Hey hero!' She laughed, I smiled tiredly back.

'Hey little Kitty' I yawn with a wink,

'Uncle Raphie says that you need to get up and explain somefin' She smiled,

'Great...' I groan, 'Tell him I'm on my way' Kat runs out of my room and back into the kitchen, This is going to be awkward. I walk into the kitchen with a sigh and my brothers and father look at me, I smile weakly at them.

'Katrina, could you please leave us to talk?' Splinter asked kindly,

'Do i have to?' Kat begged, 'I wanna help Daddy!' Me and her were so used to teaming up against Heather... Would Kat ever know that Heather was being used?

'Kat... I'll tell you later ok?' I ask, My family look at me in concern,

'Is it about Mommy?' Kat asked,

'Yes...' I smile sadly,

'Ok, bye' She smiled and ran out of the room,

'Sit down Michelangelo... you have some explaining to do' My father said softly, This was going to be hard for me and my family knew it but I have to tell them. I put my hand into my pocket before sitting down and pull out the locket, I place it on the table as I sat down.

'We're going to ask you questions and you must answer truthfully' My father said, My head shot up.

'I have been truthful' I argued,

'I know but this is a much more sensitive topic' Splinter smiled, 'We will begin'

'Why did Jess have to give birth to Kat?' Donnie started,

'Me and Heather couldn't have one together for some reason so we asked an old friend of Heathers to surgically place her inside Jess's womb' I explain,

'That's ok I guess' Donnie smiled,

'What happened between you and Heather then?' Raph asked, I frown and look down at the locket... I can't believe I let her down...

'I... Jess threatened to kill Kat if Heather didn't play along... She wasn't bad really... She was just trying to protect her family from Jess' I sighed, I didn't want to answer anymore questions,

'Why does Jess hate you so much?' Leo asked, I sigh tiredly,

'She hated Heather since they were children, Heather was much more popular than she was... Jess didn't like the fact that Heather managed to get a husband and was able to settle down and have a child... She fell in love with me when Heather and I first met, She didn't know that we were going out so she flirted, hugged and kissed me... I told her the truth when I realised what was happening but it really upset her, She cried and stayed away from me. She pretended to be over it and happy for us but... She wanted revenge' I said sadly,

'So that's why she kept trying to kill you?' Leo asked,

'Yeah' I answered,

'How did you survive the attacks?' Splinter asked worriedly,

'I knew what was going to happen, I don't know... I had this feeling that something was wrong then it was' I shrugged,

'Dramatic' Raph smirked, I didn't smile back. I just stared sadly at the locket,

'So what's with this locket Mike?' Leo asked softly,

'I gave it to Heather when we were first going out... She put pictures in it' I said as I passed it to the others. Splinter opened it carefully and they all looked at the pictures and smiled,

'Aww Look at Kat' Donnie grinned, I smiled.

'What are you planning on doing with it?' Leo asked me,

'I'm going to give it to Kat when she's older' I smiled, My family smiled back at me and handed the locket back. 'Are we done?'

'Yeah Mikey, we're done' Donnie laughed,

'I'd better go tell Kat' I sighed and walked out of the kitchen, Kat was sitting patiently in the living room. My brother hid and watched, 'Kat come here' I smile kindly and she sits on my lap,

'Mommy wasn't bad was she?' Kat asked curiously,

'No Kat Mommy wasn't bad, In fact she was a very kind and wonderful person' I said softly,

'Why did she act bad then?' Kat asked,

'She was protecting us... from Auntie Jess' I explained, 'I'm sorry Kat.. but I didn't know, I only found out last night' I smiled sadly,

'What did Mommy look like?' Katrina asked, I pulled out the locket and opened it. 'She was pretty'

'Yeah she was... Do you know who that is?' I asked as I pointed to the baby, Her eyes widened,

'Is that **me **Daddy?' She asked,

'Yes it is baby' I laughed, She grinned back.

'Do the think Mommy was sad to leave?' Kat looked down at the picture,

'I'm sure she was but, She's still here... She's watching us. Guess what' I whispered,

'What?' She whispered back,

'When you're older you'll get this locket' I smiled,

'Really? When?' She asked excitedly,

'When you get your mask' I smile,

'YYYYAAAAAAYYYYYY!' Kat laughed, 'I'll take really good care of it daddy! I promise!' She smiled,

'I know you will Kat, I love you baby' I laughed. I would take really good care of her after all, Heathers still here.. She's still protecting us! She still loves us.

* * *

**That's all guys but don't worry because if you want me to, I'll write another story about Kat and Mikey. Please review with your answer xx**


End file.
